


The Froth on the Coffee of Life

by Moonrose91



Series: The Coffee of Life [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, Sweetness and Cavity Inducing Fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days, there are no 'big brothers' (God, who knew letting Mozzie in would result in THAT?), no apocalyptic catastrophes, and no dangers.</p>
<p>There is just cuddling and movies and kisses shared randomly.</p>
<p>Naturally, only Phil, Jarvis, Darcy, and Clint are present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Froth on the Coffee of Life

It is a rare day that doesn’t involve ‘big brothers’ (God, who knew involving Mozzie in her life would result in _that_?), no apocalyptic catastrophes, no dangers, and no having to Assemble. These are the days that result in cuddling, movies, and kisses shared randomly.

So, naturally, only Phil, Jarvis, Clint, and Darcy are in the living room.

* * *

Clint had stolen the sofa from the beginning and had _just_ stopped himself from yanking Phil down onto the sofa with him. He let his agent settle before he rests his head in Phil’s lap, having pulled Phil away from his reports and cases and paperwork to have a bit of time together. They are joined by Jarvis, who is carefully pulling Darcy with him and Clint winces a bit at the way she is obviously being over-worked.

He’d scold Phil, except that he knows Darcy does it to herself.

There is a large recliner and Jarvis settles down before carefully settling Darcy so she’s curled up with her head on the arm of the one-and-a-half man chair, the whats-it that people had unfold from the recliner so Darcy isn’t scrunched up and his eyes go green as movie selections start up across the huge TV.

“What should we watch?” Jarvis asks softly.

Clint is about to respond and then Phil’s fingers are in his hair. He lets out a low sigh and settles more into the sofa. “Old,” he mumbled.

“Are we opposed to Erroll Flynn? Darcy refuses to watch anything Robin Hood, because ‘Clint is so much better’,” Jarvis questioned softly and a kiss presses to his temple before Phil says.

“ _Captain Blood_.”

There is the sound of a movie starting, but Clint could care less.

Phil’s fingers are heaven in his hair and he lets out a low sigh of contentment. Kisses randomly touch his temple throughout the movie, and into the next, until he’s dozing and uncaring of his surroundings.

Phil’s got it.

And no one is going to touch Darcy if Jarvis has a say in it, so, by extension, Jarvis’s got it too.

He’s dozing when the movies steadily become newer, leaving the old black and white to color.

* * *

Jarvis had stowed a brush in the side table and was, carefully, brushing Darcy’s hair as she relaxed across his lap. She had shifted as the movies progressed, her stomach pressed against his thighs, twisting at her hips lightly, so she could curl her legs up slightly, so her knees pressed just below his own. He watched the movie, brushing Darcy’s hair, and listening to her soft breathing. He noted that, even as they steadily climbed out of the black and white era and into color, every single movie thus far had Basil Rathbone in it.

He didn’t comment, just let Phil and Darcy idly choose movies (Darcy made the jump into color with _The Court Jester_ , Phil pulled them back with _The Hound of the Baskervilles_ ), but soon, Darcy is breathing is evening out and it is just Phil. Jarvis doesn’t hesitate to put the hair brush to the side and rub his thumb along her shoulder, listening to the fact she’s not yet asleep (heart rate is too elevated), but she’s relaxed and almost there. She lets out a low hum and that is enough for Jarvis to look to the screen, his other hand reaching down and carefully holding hers. She squeezes his fingers and Jarvis smiles a little. The movies continue, and Phil presses another kiss to Clint’s temple, and everything is simple and easy.

Jarvis doesn’t wish (he knows better; Loki could be listening, somewhere, somehow) that this was their life. He imagines, for a moment, a life that is perfect, but one he doesn’t want (he loves this life too much to wish for something more).

He imagines a place where he was born Edwin Jarvis. He thinks of Phil and Clint and how protective they are of Darcy and imagines them as her honorary uncles, taking care of her while her brother travels the world with his best friend, who also sees her as a younger sister.

He sees a world where this is every Thursday evening, all of them cuddled up in the living room.

He is unsurprised when it is all shattered in an instant with the call to Assemble, alarms blaring.

Darcy whines and Jarvis makes sure she doesn’t accidentally bruise herself on his heavy frame.

He cannot imagine how they met in that perfect world.

But, maybe, someday, he will.


End file.
